The Way Back To Your Arms
by The Tokyo Time Killer
Summary: Would you do anything just to be with the one you loved most again? Would you still do everything even if you lose your memories, and your chance of meeting again is as little as twenty five percent? A story of eternal love between two different persons.
1. Prologue

THE WAY BACK TO YOUR ARMS

CHAPTER ONE

She glided along the busy halls of the spirit world.

_Spirit World…_

She muttered the words silently to herself as her ink black orbs watched the ogres in amusement.

_Spirit World but there are ogres here….And here I was, thinking that ogres can swallow me whole when in truth, they give your files to God in order for you to go to heaven._

Her gaze caught a certain blue ogre with blonde hair and a dumb look on its face. The ogre, who was strangely named George, waved at her while balancing a stack of papers.

_And they are friendly…and also have English names, while God himself was actually named in Japanese._

She followed the ogre into his boss' office. She opened the door for the busy ogre, and went inside afterwards.

"And here comes our winner!" exclaimed the toddler behind the office desk. He accepted the stack of papers and ordered something from the ogre.

_And we also have a God the same age as your two year-old son… Well, not really…_

She grinned at the toddler, the word 'winner' pleasant to her ears. "I want my prize right now, Lord Koenma," she demanded, trying to hide the excitement in her voice and expression. "I've waited too long for this tournament to come up."

Koenma reclined in his chair, "Very well…What do you desire as a prize?"

She answered quickly. The prize had been thought of long ago, prior to the tournament. "I want be alive again,"

The infant god of the spirit world frowned, his chubby shoulders sagging. "I'm afraid I can't do that, winner."

This time, the word 'winner' didn't sound as pleasant as before. "Why?" She dreaded his answer.

_How come I never thought of another prize? I was so sure that it'll happen… I should've thought of a back plan…_

"They already had your body cremated,"

Her eyes widened for a second before lowering to the polished floors. Disappointment was clear on her features, and tears threatened to fall down. But she refused to cry, it wouldn't do anything to bring her body back from its powdered state.

Never bothering to sit down, she turned on her heels and began walking out of the room. She was halfway to the door when Koenma spoke up.

"But you could still be brought to life,"

Her head shot up. _Damn toddler… Hope you choke on your pacifier…_

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?"


	2. Chapter Two

THE WAY BACK TO YOUR ARMS

CHAPTER TWO

White flakes of crystallized vapor fell from the sky, hitting the snowdrifts noiselessly. It had been snowing spontaneously for days; quite a feat, given that it was just two weeks and it'll be spring once again. Some blame this strange weather patterns to global warming, while others shrug and complain about the inconveniences.

A drop of snow fell again from the dim sky, slowly descending onto the skyway. A car happened to pass by, catching that pinch of snow onto its roof. The wipers waved from side to side as more snow fell. The driver cursed under his breath at the almost zero visibility of the weather, earning him a glare from the young woman beside him.

"You shouldn't have agreed with mom," She said angrily, remembering the night before when the young man beside him told her that her mother is throwing a feast for her eighteenth birthday. Hitome Urameshi sure missed her parents, but to have her boyfriend plan something without her knowledge irked her. They were supposed to celebrate it together, just the two of them, in a mountain lodge somewhere in Japan. She was surprised when she saw him packing their things and grinning sheepishly at her while announcing the venue for her birthday celebration.

Haruma Sasaki freed his left hand from the steering wheel and gently touched is girlfriend's chin. "Come on, Hitome. I really wanted to go to that mountain lodge as much as you do, but I thought this'll be a good opportunity to announce our living arrangements to your parents." He explained softly.

Hitome almost smiled at the sincerity of his voice. There is really something in him that always melts her anger away. "Ah, so you said yes without even asking my opinion? Haruma, we've only just moved in together. That doesn't give you the right to decide on everything. I thought we weren't going for the traditional type of family?"

Haruma hung his head in shame and defeat. One of the things he learned from their two year relationship was 'girls are always right'. Even if they aren't, then they'll make it right as hell. And if ever you digress, you'll lose the woman you loved. He loved Hitome very much that he's willing to face her father's wrath when they arrive at their house at Kamakura. He loved her very much that he's willing to be the wrong even if he's right. A relationship with a stubborn woman was never easy, especially if she has the genes of Mr. Yusuke Urameshi.

"I'm sorry, babe. It was just… I'm afraid of your parents," He said in a low voice.

Hitome had to cover her mouth to stifle the laughter that was about to come. When she saw the sheer trepidation on her boyfriend's facial expression, she coughed the laughter away and tried to comfort him a bit.

"Did dad threaten you or anything?" She asked.

"No. Your mother told me he was on a mission."

"A mission? Did she say when he'll come back?"

Haruma shook his head and watched as his girlfriend pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She sure do look cute whenever she does that.

"He's still on one of his damned missions even on his eldest daughter's birthday," He heard her mumble silently. Haruma smiled sadly, checked the road before looking into her eyes for a brief moment. He took a hand from the steering wheel again to caress Hitome's cheek. His girlfriend leaned against his touch, enjoying the warmth of Haruma's hand. As Hitome smiled with closed eyes, Haruma knew he's already forgiven.

"In case you lovebirds have forgotten, I'm still here," A confident female voice said from the back seat. The couple jerked away from each other at the sound of Haruma's sister's voice. They did forget.

Hitome veered from the impending topic by looking for ay landmarks along the road. The blush faded from her face when she saw the familiar restaurant of her mother's parents. Although she was upset because of her father's absence, the thought of her mother and siblings excited her. It's been a year since she last went home. Ever since Hitome entered college, she's been busy. Moving in to Haruma's apartment made her even busier, but it gave them more time for each other.

"We're halfway there! We just have to get through a forest, and climb a flight of stone steps and we're there," She stated, a wide smile on her face.

Saiha Sasaki, Haruma's sister and Hitome's bestfriend since her Junior year, rolled her eyes. "A forest and stone steps? Hitome-chan, you never told me you lived in a shrine,"

Hitome grinned sheepishly at her bestfriend, "Let's just say I forgot. The shrine was formerly owned by my dad's master. When she died, she left the shrine and the entire land to my dad and his friends,"

Saiha squeezed herself between the six-inch space of the front seats, "Your dad is a detective, I didn't know he had a master. Seriously, Hitome, do you really have a house here or did you just made up that fact? And, your dad has been changing his job everytime I ask you," She asked slyly. "Are you even human? You could be an alien, for all I know,"

Haruma glared at his sister, "Sai-chan! Hitome is human, I assure you. Just please, shut your trap again and give us peace. You've been doing a good job on shutting up since the start of this trip, why break it now?"

Saiha glared at his brother, "You want me to shut up again so the two of you can ki—" Her sentence was cut off when a box of tissue collided with her forehead, making her fall back to the back seat.

"When you're told to shut up, shut up," Hitome said, smirking smugly at her bestfriend.

Saiha glared at them while rubbing her forehead. For some reason, Hitome was stronger than an average Japanese female should be. She noticed it when they were still in Junior high. Hitome was a new student at their school that time, so the bullies' fists still itched for her. She saw as Hitome kicked their pathetic asses and went home like nothing happened. Ever since then, Saiha made an effort to be close to Hitome and protect her from the bullies. No one else have to know that Hitome has superhuman strength, even Haruma. But since Hitome already moved in their home, she doubts that Haruma is completely clueless about it.

Just as Hitome had said, the pavement road started to disappear and soon they were driving on a dirt trail. Tress lined either side of the trail, while snowcapped mountains seemed like a few kilometers away. Saiha wondered what it was like there during spring or summer. So far, she was starting to enjoy the view.

The stone steps came into view not long after. It seemed to go on forever. '_Whoa…you must be able to fly to make it to the top of this stairs. Or, you can fall upwards…Wait, is that even possible?' _Saiha wondered as Haruma parked the car underneath a huge tree. There were other cars also. There were a total of three, in fact. _'There aren't that much guests after all'_ Saiha re-adjusted her earmuffs before they got off the car. Haruma opened the car's trunk to get their luggages. They didn't bring that much, just essentials ad some extra clothes. They were just planning to spend three days and two nights, at the least.

"Ah, I missed Genkai-san's temple!" Hitome exclaimed as she began to run up the stairs, leaving Haruma to carry her luggage. "I remember one time when I fell on my ass on these stairs." She said, eyes drifting back to the past.

Saiha laughed. "My overactive imagination can picture your pathetic image in my mind!"

"I didn't know you have a mind," Hitome shot at her, starting a playful banter.

"You might've damaged your brain when you fell here. Seeing that your brain's on your butt,"

"At least I have a brain. Unlike other people,"

Haruma only sweatdropped at their repartee. _'Why do I even bother listening at them? They've been like that ever since,'_

The banter never ceased, Saiha kept it going to keep her mind off the lengthy flight of steps. She was getting tired, but when she saw Hitome's ease, she was challenged. _'She's not carrying anything, ayway, so she has the advantage.'_

Hitome kept the chuckle to herself as she watched Saiha try to hide her exhaustion from her. _'That girl…She just always has to be challenged to do her best…'_

"Is that the entrance, Hitome?" Saiha asked, pointing her finger towards the huge wooden doors. Hitome nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hey mom! We're already here! Uh huh. Yep. I'm with my _friends_. Can you ask Uncle Kazuma to open the gates? Okay. Bye." Hitome ended the call and then turned to Haruma and Saiha. "Come on, my uncle's gonna open the gates already."

"Why don't you just open it yourself? I'm sure as hell you can," Hitome gave a warning look at her bestfriend.

'_Looks like Haruma doesn't have any idea that his girlfriend is stronger than him. She could even carry all our bags if she wanted to,'_ Saiha thought.

Hitome took her bag from Haruma and whispered some words to his ear. Saiha rolled her eyes at them, and waited for the tall wooden gates to open. She can't wait to see what the shrine looks like.

But as she stood there, there was suddenly a strange wave of electricity that coursed through her veins. It only lasted for a nanosecond; it was even faster than her thoughts. Her big black eyes widened as her body still tingled from that sensation. Almost in an instant, she knew someone's watching them from afar. She felt funny. Especially when the gates started creaking open.

"Oh, even Uncle Hiei's here. It's just my dad who's missing." Hitome mused.

The name rang throughout Saiha's ears, her heart raced as the gates opened in an agonizingly slow fashion. Her eyes were longing to see what's on the other side.

Her black eyes met those stunned crimson orbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tokyo Time Killer here and it's my first author's note! I re-read my first two chapters discovered that I forgot to put a disclaimer! Well, it's pretty obvious that I don't own this anime and manga series, cause if I did, Yu Yu Hakusho would most likely be about my favorite character, Hiei. And he'll most likely show more than he did inside that water tube, and Mukuro will—okay, I'm getting off topic here. Please R&R and forgive any mistakes or offending crap I've written; I'm fairly new in here. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

A WAY BACK TO YOUR ARMS

CHAPTER THREE

People seldom recall any vivid memories of their first five years alive. An infant's brain weighs less than a pound, and for the first six years, the brain builds connection between its cells as the baby experience new things. Not even a genius can recall what it felt like when he came out of his mother's womb.

The same goes for Saiha Sasaki.

Those red eyes were familiar, she had seen those pair of blood red orbs before, and she was sure. But where? When? How? No matter how much she racked her brain for an answer, she found none. There's just something in those eyes that overwhelmed her, to the point that she felt nauseous.

She wasn't sure how long she was lost in her thoughts, but it was long enough for Hitome to tap her shoulder and ask her if she even plans to come inside. Saiha flashed her her trademark grin, her canines visible through the stretched pink lips.

"Uncle Hiei," Hitome called out, making Saiha unconsciously touch her covered ears at the effect of the name on it. "I see you finally came to my birthday!"

Their eyes met for a second before he turned to Hitome. "This isn't the first time. I was present during your fourth birthday," Her Uncle Hiei said in a voice as cold as snow. It made Saiha cringe. His voice was a chilly air that touched her body, and it made her skin tingle underneath the layers of clothes she's wearing.

"As if I could even remember that," Hitome half-skipped and half-walked towards the red eyed man. Haruma followed after her, taking measured steps. Saiha saw him swallow nervously, and she could've laughed at his reaction if she wasn't feeling funny. "This is my boyfriend, Haruma Sasaki and his sister, Saiha."

His eyes scanned Haruma from head to toe, and Saiha suddenly pitied her older brother for being under the man's gaze. It was not long after that his uncle grunted, as if smugly saying _'We'll see what Hitome's father will do to you,'_. Their eyes met again, making Saiha flinch at the intensity of his gaze.

"This is my Uncle Hiei, he's actually one of my father's closest friends. Why don't we head inside, I'm turning to ice," Hitome said, walking inside the shrine. Haruma nudged his sister's shoulder and beckoned her to follow Hitome. Saiha tore her eyes away from Hiei, and looked ahead, hoping to feel better once she sees the shrine.

It was white everywhere, except the orange lights coming from some rooms. To Saiha's surprise, there was a snowman beside a snow-covered statue. One of sliding doors slid open, the amber light spilling onto the snow outside. Saiha saw an older version of Hitome standing and smiling at them. She called some names from her shoulder and ordered them to get their luggage and put it to their respective rooms. Hitome ran to her mom and tackled her into a hug. They stayed there for a moment and then pulled away, wiping tears from their identical brown eyes. They both laughed at each other, making Haruma and Saiha smile.

Mrs. Urameshi was in her early forties, but looked much younger than her age requires. Her face was exactly like her daughters, except their lips and some wrinkles. Those were the only feature that distinguished the other from the other. Footsteps soon were heard, and two identical teenage boys appeared behind Mrs. Urameshi. They both had the same mischievous grin, unusual sea green hair and beady black eyes. They were tall, Saiha presumed they towered Haruma by a few inches.

Saiha felt her brother's hand at the small of her back, ushering her forward. They joined Hitome and her family at the wooden patio and bowed their heads in greeting.

"Hey mom, you've met Haruma, right? We'll, this is his sister, Saiha." Hitome said.

Saiha smiled and waved. "It is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Urameshi,"

Mrs. Urameshi had to squint her eyes as she studied Saiha's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry I can't really see your face that clearly. Hitome's brother stepped on my glasses accidentally. But I'm glad to see you and your brother. Thank you for taking good care of Hitome. And thank you for accepting the invitation, Haruma."

"It's our pleasure, Mrs. Urameshi. It's been a long time since Hitome had come here. And you did missed each other." Haruma said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, let us come inside and have some tea with the others. Shin and Hiro will be taking care of your bags." The twins took the bags from Hitome and Haruma, but did not approach Saiha when Hiei moved to take hers.

Saiha was surprised when Hiei suddenly grabbed her bag from her. His fingers wrapped around the bag's handle, grazing Saiha's in the process. It made her release the bag from her grasp. Saiha stood frozen there as the strange wave of electricity rushed through her again. _'There must be something wrong with me…And on this guy, since he sets these electric currents to life.'_

Hiei turned his head to her, glaring at her as he did so. Saiha felt her cheeks grow prickly hot. She reached both gloved hands to cover her cheeks, and hurriedly followed her brother inside the house. _'Note to self: Never be alone with __**him**__. That glare was murderous!' _She could still feel his glare on her, and it was unnerving Saiha to the point that she wanted to tell him to cut it out. Fear and courtesy kept her from doing so. _'He might get mad and throw me back to Tokyo. I don't want to make a scene like that, especially on Hitome's special day.'_ She took off her coat and earmuffs and hung it like Hitome and the others did.

Mrs. Urameshi stopped in front of a sliding door at the left side of the corridor. Saiha was relieved to no longer feel the intense glare at her back. She timidly checked if Hiei was still there, Saiha almost sighed in relief when she didn't stare onto a pair of angry red eyes. _'He must've gone straight to the rooms.'_ She thought. The twins, Shin and Jun, told them that they'll just put the bags at their rooms. Mrs. Urameshi opened the door after that.

Saiha's eyes widened when she saw how many people were inside the living room. She hastily counted them all; there were fourteen persons all in all. Her eyes widened more when she saw their English professor drinking sake and laughing merrily with the other guests. _'Why is he here? Is he related to Hitome?'_

"The birthday girl and her friends have arrived!" Mrs. Urameshi announced. Saiha stepped a bit to the left and allowed Hitome's figure to hide her petite form. _'The room's kind of compressed and stuffy…I don't like how it feels in there…'_ Saiha thought, letting her slightly claustrophobic self get her again.

The small crowd inside began singing Hitome a happy birthday; soon, she was slowly walking into the room. Saiha shuffled behind her brother instead. She grimaced at the thought of staying inside a crowded space. It didn't appeal to her at all. "Saiha? What's wrong?" She heard her brother ask.

"Nothing, Haruma." She answered before taking a deep breath. _'You can do it Saiha. Just stay inside for a few minutes and then excuse your pathetic self to get some fresh air. Don't give them a bad impression like you did with your past classmates. You are nice.'_ She shivered as she thought of her highschool life. Crowded spaces made her dizzy and short of breath. Whenever her classmates would gather around, she would exclude herself to avoid the dizziness. Soon, her classmates thought of her as a snob and a loner. She never really had a friend until she met Hitome on her Junior year.

Haruma gave her a skeptical look and grabbed her hands to drag her inside the room. "You're not the only one who's anxious,"

Saiha rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath. _'This is gonna be the death of me,'_ She could feel their eyes on her, making Saiha hung her head lower. She could already feel her world spinning; her chest was beginning to tighten. She brought a hand to her forehead to wipe the cold rivulets of sweat that already formed. She was somewhat thankful that Haruma has her hand to keep her steady. She can't really walk straight anymore.

"This is Haruma," Hitome began introducing them to her relatives. They were friendly; they greeted them with genuine smiles. However, Saiha saw a hint of shock and doubt behind those smiles. But Saiha couldn't care less.

Saiha sat down, legs folded underneath her weary body. She forced her eyes from being half-lidded and tried to smile at the other guests. They kept chattering, the teenagers talking loudly, some were trying to start a conversation with her. The older relatives talked quietly to each other, their facial expressions serious.

"Are you alright, Saiha?" Saiha almost jumped when Mrs. Urameshi suddenly asked her. She knew she can't hold on any longer, she wanted to run out of the room, but Hitome and Haruma flashed in her mind. _'I don't want them to think Haruma's sister isn't as nice as she was said to be,'_

"I'm fine, Mrs. Urameshi, I just got a little dizzy because of the trip," Saiha lied, hoping Mrs. Urameshi would buy it. It was just a half-hour drive from Tokyo to Kamakura. "Isn't Mr. Urameshi coming?" She asked right after she answered, hoping she could steer Mrs. Urameshi's thoughts from her to her husband.

The woman sighed sadly and stared at her cup of sake as she spoke, "I am not sure. He's always like that, he wouldn't tell when he'd come home. We would always just be surprised see him at our doorstep. "

Saiha smiled sadly, she tried to wonder what Mr. Urameshi's real occupation was. His daughter is the worst in lying. Saiha made a mental note to tell her a saying that she had stumbled upon, _'Always tell the truth, that way, you don't have to remember what you said'_ "Hitome needs him today. I believe they have something important to announce," Saiha hinted.

Mrs. Urameshi shot an eyebrow upwards. "Announcement, you say?"

"I myself, don't have a clue as to what they have to say." Saiha half-lied. The couple was to inform Hitome's parents that she moved in with Haruma, that, Saiha knew. But Hitome said there is another fact that was way more important. The couple was still bombarded with questions, and Saiha's condition never improved. Mrs. Urameshi offered her some food, which Saiha politely accepted. She has no appetite; she just wanted to get out of the crowded room and feel better. But that wouldn't be happening. The sliding door opened, Saiha felt that familiar intimidating presence again. She never bothered to turn her head around and see who it was. By the way her heart was racing, and her skin burning, she knew it was Hiei.

She began poking the beef on her soup with her chopsticks as they fussed over where he would sit. Apparently, the table was already crowded and Saiha didn't find the fact of sitting beside Hiei amusing. She was normally nice with people, and they are nice to them. She has never felt like this before. She can't even identify what she was feeling.

Haruma tapped her shoulder and she looked at him with shocked black eyes. "Scoot a little so they could sit." He said to her.

Still lost in her thoughts and feelings, she scooted to the left, creating a vacant space between her and her brother. She was about to scoot back but then some already sat between them. The red eyes flickered to her for a second before looking away. Saiha felt her willpower to stay conscious dramatically decrease into one percent. That one percent is because of the red-eyed man sitting beside her.

She let her eyes flicker to him as she prodded the beef strips on her food with her chopsticks. She never noticed how handsome he was. Hell, he looked so regal it isn't even human. Hitome's relatives were all good looking. Even Hitome herself was stunning. She sometimes wondered what is really with their family that made them so special in her eyes.

Wondering didn't do Saiha any good. She just felt the one percent chance of staying awake vanish. Saiha finally gave up. The presence of all the people inside the room and Hiei's intimidating aura took its toll on her. Her eyes slowly closed, unconsciousness eating her up.

Koenma wondered if he should've written his last will already. With the way they glared at him, he knew one of them will eventually shoot at him and slice his head off. He didn't expect Saiha's reincarnation would reach the gang this fast. Perhaps Yusuke and Keiko's daughter sped the process up.

After twenty-three years of settling down, the former spirit detectives already created a tribe. Well, they never really settled down, but Koenma needed their help less and less. He had already got the hang of managing the spirit world. His father even told him he could now succeed him anytime. In other and inconsiderate words, Koenma was just only waiting for his father's death. Until then he could have the Reikai to his own.

His eyes wandered to Kurama, whose face stoic and calm. He must be constructing his questions in his mind. He married a half-demon woman, a friend of Hiei's former and now reincarnated girlfriend, and had a seventeen year-old daughter. His wife was a flight attendant, therefore explaining her frequent absence.

His attention landed next on the Mr. and Mrs. Kuwabara. Kuwabara's age and human blood made him look the oldest compared to the others. He now wore glasses, and has his own veterinary clinic. Yukina still looked the same, but she was sporting a sorter haircut. She was a full time mother and loved their fifteen year old twins very much. Yes, twin birth is genetic, even in demons.

Beside them was Shizuru, although with heightened psychic abilities, it didn't prevent her body from aging. She still smokes, and still had that raspy voice. She married a business man, but they divorced a decade after. They had a daughter named Eien, who was now a seiyuu.

Then there was Keiko, although the same age as Kuwabara, looked younger. Yusuke still hasn't arrived. He had to check on the demon world from time to time. They had three children, the youngest was a frivolous teenage girl and a Yusuke duplicate as a middle child. Their eldest daughter was already a college student, and somehow, she found Hiei's former girlfriend'sreincarnated form. Koenma felt a little guilty for not telling them, but it was required to be a secret. But since they've already met her, he decided to take the cat out of the bag.

Hiei was glaring at him. Oh if looks could kill… Koenma would've been already dead to even narrate what has happened with the gang. Beside Hiei was their genius adopted son. Ikoto has been the only one that kept Hiei from going nuts. Losing _her _was hard, it was a miracle he even stayed sane. Although he had reverted to his past demeanor, at least he now cares for someone other than Yukina.

Hiei raised Ikoto like his own child. Whenever he goes to Mukuro, he'll either leave the child to Yukina's care, or bring it along on vacations. The demoness was fond of Ikoto anyway. Although he was trained, Ikoto was still human and therefore pursued a career as a professor at the University of Tokyo.

"So Koenma, how would you explain _her_ sudden resurrection?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't think it is resurrection, if _she_ had resurrected, Koenma could've done that decades ago." Kurama said, his eyes piercing Koenma's. "Have you reincarnated _her_?"

'_Would you like some ice for that burn?'_ He heard his mind tease. "Yes, I did."

Hiei slammed his fist on the wooden table. "Why didn't you tell us about it?" He growled.

"It is prohibited, actually. I was surprised you even found _her_. The chance was only twenty-five percent." He was suddenly lifted by his collar, his angry crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Is _sh_e not supposed to be found? Do you prefer _she _and I never meet?"

His son stood up and tried to detach his father's hands from Reikai's future ruler. "Father, calm down."

Hiei glared at him but then grunted and let Koenma go.

"You have to explain how _she_ reincarnated after just a short time. Reincarnation could only be done after a hundred years or so." Kurama stated.

"Alright, I—"

"You conducted a tournament at Reikai without our knowledge, toddler." Yusuke appeared at the doorway, looking as pissed as Hiei was.


End file.
